Unbreakable
by Blue82
Summary: When something happens to Faith Miller witnesses the bond between Bosco an Faith Miller POV


Author: Blue

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, there will be no money made out of this. It's just something out of my imagination.

Feedback: Yes, please :)

Summary: The relationship between Bosco and Faith isn't the best after everything that happened. When something bad happens to Faith, there's proof of the unbreakable bond between them. Mostly trough the eyes of Miller.

**Unbreakable**

Faith was a fellow detective, I met her and was drawn to her instantly. She is beautiful, smart, tough and being a cop too she understood all the things that come with this job.

Of course I heard all about the incident with Mann, who hadn't? Her partner saved her live that day in the hospital and against all odds he not only survived but made a full recovery and was back on the force. He was some kind of hero, not only to those who know him personally.

At first I did't realize she was his partner, the one who killed Mann to save Cruz. She never told me about her partner or anything that happened before she got promoted. So I thought it was just the usual, Partner move on and get new assigments and new partners.

Don't get me wrong. I know the relationship between two partners is always special, you have to trust them because your live can depend on our partner.

But that's how it works. You got assigned to a precint and get a partner. you become friends to some degree. You can't spend hours a day with someone and not get to know him or her on a personal level. But it's a daily occurrence that you change partners, one get's reassigned, others get a promotion, stuff like that. You get a new partner, become friends and you try to stay in contact with your old one. You'll see him every few weeks for drinks and then life goes on and you don't have that much time anymore.

So most partners loose contact with each other. Only few of them met up again at special ocassions: When one gets's married, throws a birthday or retirement party and unfortunately when it comes to a funeral. So when she didn't talk much about her old partner I thought it was just that way with him, too.

Anyway, we started dating and I was happy. There were times I realized she didn't completely open up to me. But being a cop myself I just thought she needed time. And we still had fun together and I thought she was falling in love with me, the way I fell in love with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first time I realized there was something must have happened between them was when we had worked in BedStuy one day. We came in and she ran into him, they didn't say a word and just hurried off in different directions and didn't look at each other again.

A few hours later we got a call. We were working on bank robbers who were really brutal. Every time they killed or nearly killed their hostages. That's why we were there in the first place.

The guys we were looking for had taken hostages in yet another bank. When we arrived on scene there were already a few beat cops, Boscorelli among them. The robbers had taken a young boy hostage. Bosco clearly wasn't okay with it when I told them we had to wait for special unites to take over the negotiation. Faith looked as she wanted to argue too, but kept still.

She looked at him and as unbelievable as it sounds, they seemed to have a whole conversation just by looking at each other. Kinda strange, especially because a few hours before they didn't even say hello to each other.

I missed some kind of agreement between them. The next moment she said

„Damn Bos, why can't you just listen for one...".

And both of them were gone. And for the first time I realized that Faith wasn't as level headed and controlled I always thought she was.

I don't remember exactly what happened but togehther they not only saved the child but arrested our suspects.

Afterwards I went over to them to ask Faith what happened but before I could talk to her there was another cop, Davis I think, who grinned at them.

„You know, I really thought you two would stop doing things like that. That was a typical Bosco and Yokas stunt, some things just never change with you two. But you guys saved the day, as usual"

Bosco and Faith didn't say anything and just went back to ignoring each other. And that was the first time I „met" Boscorelli. Faith and I never talked about that day or anything that happened between the two. I would have but she made it clear that she wouldn't tell me anything concerning Boscorelli and herself.

I probably shouldn't have tried to go behind her back, but I needed to know what happened with them so I tried to find out more about their partnership by asking co- workers. None of them would tell me anything apart for a friendly advise that I should never intervene in their relationship or their fights.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm not sure how long I didn't see or hear anything from Boscorelli. But it must have been months.

My relationship with Faith grew , I spent more time with her and stayed over at her apartment a lot. Just yesterday I asked her if she would like to move in with me. She told me she needed to think about it and to talk to her daughter about it and walked home.

It was the same day it happened.

On her way home there were three men who attacked her and tried to rape her. She fought back, two of them got away the third one was also admitted at Mercy hospital, she broke his arm and nose, he had a concussion and lost some of his teeth. I was surprised that she was such a good fighter and made a note not to make her angry.

The guy was huge and I wasn't sure if I would have been able to defend myself against him. Let alone two others.

She was lucky, some cuts and bruises and a hard knock to her head, nothing worse. I went to her room to be there for. She was in the bed, looking lost and vulnerable . When she saw me she straightened up and I could see her put on a strong face.

„Hey, how are you?"

I went over to her to take her into my arms but she nearly shouted at me:

„Don't touch me!", she was scared of me.

„Faith..."

„No! I'm sorry but I can't see you right now. I just need some time alone..."

„Okay, don't worry. I understand, I come back later, when you feel better."

Outside her room one of the nurses, Mary something, laid a hand on my arm.

„It's not unusual for woman to be scared of any men after what nearly happened to her. That's why we have only females attending her."

I was thankful that she was trying to make me feel better. I knew that her reaction was normal but it still hurt.

Before she could say anything else Bosco ran in, nearly screaming: „Where is she?"

„She is okay, she is in there..." Mary answered without asking whom he was looking for. She didn't even try to stop him when he went into her room.

„Do you think it is wise to let him go to her?", I asked. „You said she is afraid of every male and I don't think they are even friends anymore"

She looked at my with pity in her eyes „Don't worry. I know them, he is just what she needs right now. And I couldn't keep him from her if I wanted anyway. We never could"

Another little information about my girlfriend, it seems she was in here often enough that the even the nurses knew more about her than I did.

Sometimes later I learned how he knew about her being here. While I got a call from my boss informing me that she wouldn't come into work for a while because she got attacked one of the paramedics who worked on her called Bosco directly on his cell phone to informe her. And he came running. I never met Boscorelli in person, I never met one of her friends or coworkers but all of them think of calling him first thing when something happens to Faith. When she get's out of here we have a lot to talk about, I thought to myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I turned to watch them to through the window of her room.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before she started to sob and broke down. He was there instantly and took her into his arm, stroking the back of her head and talking softly to her.

„Hey, how are you?"

„I don't know what happened, Bos. How could they get me without me realizing that something was wrong?"

„It's not your fault! And you put up a hell of a fight, got one of them really good", he smiled at her. „I'm proud of you for fighting like that. I was always proud of having the strongest partner on the force!"

She sniffed and smiled back „Yeah, thanks to you..."

At this time I didn't know what that meant. Later I learned that they went to the academy together and he teached her self defence techniques and practiced with her. Without being there he kind of saved her that night. Without him she wouldn't have been able to fight this hard and would have been raped.

Come on, try to get some sleep..."

„Bos, would you..."

„I stay with you, no one will hurt you..."

He pulled up a chair and took her her hand. That's when I left. I couldn't watch this. I was glad that he was just what she needed, that she felt safe with him. But it hurt me to see that the woman I loved didn't trust me enough to let me near her in a situation like this. But she trusted someone she didn't talk to for month enough to break down in front of him and let him hold and protect her.

Guess that's why the nurse looked an me with pity, she already knew this would happen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day I came back to visit her. As I suspected he was still there, I coudn't imagine he had left her for longer periods of time.

She was nowhere in sight when I came in. Boscorelli nodded his head at me, but didn't say anything. It seemed he already know that I was her boyfriend, but I suspected she didn't told him about me. I guess like Kim, there was someone knowing both of them keeping him updated on her life.

„Your were right, Bos. Putting on a bra still hurts too much. I should have known better.", she said when she came out of the bathroom.

„Oh, John. I was just getting ready to go home... Bos, got me some clothes."

_She let him go through her clothes, even her undies instead of asking me?_

„Do you think that's a good idea? You are hurt..", I got over to touching her arm. I knew the second I touched her that it was a bad idea.

She flinched and took a step backward. Instantly Boscorelli was between us and had a death grip on my arm, pulling my hand away from her.

„Move...", he growled at me.

I wanted to yell at him for talking like that to me, she was my girlfriend after all. As I looked at him I thought better, he was angry at me for scaring her and what I heard of him he didn't care who I was, he was ready to hit me.

We were back at me scaring her by a simple touch of my hand while she didn't even flinch when he stood only inches away from her.

She put a hand on his back: „Bos..", she whispered.

_And had no problem with touching him at all._

That's all it took, he let go of my arm but stepped back from her only after I put more distance between me and Faith.

„At least let me take you home, you don't have your keys..."

She looked at him, again there was a silent talk.

„That's not necessary, Bosco got his keys to my apartment with him and is taking me home..."

_He got a spare key to her apartment?_

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that day I went to her apartment, I thought at least I could keep her company. I still wasn't sure if she should be home alone already.

When I knocked, her daughter Emily opened the door. She was a nice girl, seemed she was okay with me and her mom being together.

„Hi John, mom is sleeping," she greeted me before moving back into the living room, took a seat and got back to whatever she was doing on her cell phone.

I wasn't surprised that Boscorelli was still there, at his point I would habe been disappointed if he weren't.

But I was surprised at the position they were in. They were laying down together, her face buried in his chest, his arme around her to keep her from falling down.

The most surprising at this scene however was Emilys reaction... She showed none.

Me and Faith were together for a while now, but Emily insisted on a few rules. There was no kissing, no cuddling or any other kind of showing affection with her in the room. She always was polite but never offered any kind of private information about what she liked or disliked. She wasn' t interested in getting to know me either. And last but not least I wasn't her father, I was never to try do be one. No asking where she was going or coming back home, no asking if she did her homework or telling her to clean up her room.

But she was complete relaxed with her mom and Boscorelli laying down completely entangled.

_Of course._

„She just fell asleep, she needs it. Otherwise she's as good as one can expect in this situation", he offered. I knew when is was being dismissed. So I nodded my head.

„I come back some other time".

On my way out I listened to him and Emily talk.

„I ordered us some Italian", she said. „I even got your favorite pizza.

„That's great, I'm starving. Did you think of ordering some pizza without sausage? You know she is the only on of us who doesn't eat it on her Pizza"

_Us? What are they, married?_

„Of course", she said rolling her eyes.

„I'm going to Sarahs place after dinner..."

„Only if you finish your homework before going..."

„I already did that, uncle B"

Again I was stunned, she called him uncle?

„I'm back at 12"

„Eleven, and you call me to get you, I don't want you taking the subway alone at this hour..."

„But..."

„Emmy..."

„Sure"

I didnt' hear anymore after closing the door, making my way home.

I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about Faith. I suspect morst of them have some connection to Boscorelli. Like her daughter calling her ex-partner uncle, him having a nickname for her daughter and probably even for her son. Whom I never met.

I didn't even know she doesn't like sausage on her pizza.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next time I visited her I made sure Boscorelli had to work. I didn't think we could talk about us with him there. And to be honest I didn't want to see how another man knew more about the woman I love then I do.

This time Faith opened the door.

„John", she smiled. „Come in..."

„Hi, I wanted to talk to you"

She closed the door behind me but made sure to keep a good distance between us. Not wanting to make things more awkward and difficult between us I made sure not do go near her or touch her in any way.

That's when I realized there was someone else in her apartment.

An older woman with dark hair I never saw before. She looked at me and smiled at Faith.

„I better get going, honey. I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

Faith hugged her: „Thank you, that means a lot to me! And thanks for the lasagne, you know I love it".

„No need to thank me for it", she answered, hugging her again. „ You know how important family is to me!"

She closed the door behind her and Faith looked at the closed door with tears in her eyes.

„Was that your mother?,, I asked her. „I thought you weren't close to your parents."

She looked at me like I was crazy for thinking that was her mother.

„She isn't my mother. And no, I'm not close to my parents."

„Okay, your aunt? I really would like to get to know her... If she's family.."

Faith just shook her head and laughed a bit.

„Get to know her, yeah, that would really get over well with him...", she whispered. _Him_?

„That was Boso's Mom", she said louder, looking up at me.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The ringing of her phone gave me the time to get myself together. The mother of her ex partner considers her family and she is closer to her then to her own mother?

What is it with these two?, I asked myself wondering if I stepped in some kind of twilight zone.

„Hello?", Faith answered.

„Yeah, I figured she would do that..."

„No, don't worry...

„I know, but that's not necessary.."

„Later..."

I only could hear her part of the conversation but even before she said his name I knew it was Boscorelli checking up on her. Part of me was furious that he thought she needed him to protect her from me. But somehow I was glad that she was loved by so many people and even Boscorellis mom looked out for her.

„No...Bye, Bos", she said smiling while hanging up on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

„We have about 30 minutes max before he is here. If you want to talk, we have to do it now"

„You told him to come here because of me?

„No, of course not. Rose told him you were here and I said everything is alright and that I don't need him. But he'll come by no matter what I want, he never listens..."

I heard the smile in her voice and again I was sure we would have a big fight if I didn't respect her wishes. Hell, she kicked me out once when I pressed her to open up about her past. But with him, she expect nothing else then him ignoring her wishes. And I knew somehow there would be something wrong with them if he listened to her just once.

„It's about us. I know the past few days have been hard for you. But I think I need to tell you how I feel. I love you, Faith. But it really hurt me seeing that not only your are not trusting me enough to be honest with me about how you feel. But your were ... are scared of me. But your instincts tell you to trust him. I like to think that the only reason to turn to Boscorelli is that your relationship isn't sexual..."

„John, I never had and I'm still not having an affair with Bosco... I assure you he is no threat to you or our relationship..", she sighed, sounding like she had this kind of conversation before.

„No, I don't think that you are having an affair with him. This isn't about him. At least not the way your are thinking. Faith, I do know next to nothing about you. I didn't even realize that your and your ex partners are this close. I don't know how you take your pizza, that Mrs. Boscorelli considers you family. I bet she knows Charlie..."

The look on her face told me that I was right, her ex partners mother knew her son, whom her boyfriend never met.

„I want to be with you, but that's only possible if I know you. I don't know how this relationship is gonna work if you don't trust me enough to tell me about yourself and your family, or of the people your consider family even if the aren't blood relatives. I need you to talk to me and to trust me."

She had tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

„John, I don't know what to say..."

„You don't have to explain Faith. And I'm not telling you this because I want to break off with you. I just want to make this work."

She took a deep breath and looked at a picture on the wall, some of her children and some of friends and coworkers. Not that I would have known, I never heard anything about them let alone met them.

„Your are right, John. But I can't, I don't want to hurt you but I'm not ready to tell you everything that happened in my life. I'm sure I could to try to tell you about some of my friends or family but I guess there always will be things I'm not ready to tell you. And yes, most off these things will be things Bosoc already knows. And even if not he would get them out of me even if I don't want to tell him. You don't deserve this. You think your can live with Bosco and my, let's say unique bond, but in no time you won't be able to anymore and you would make me choose..."

„I would never..."

„John, I'm the problem. I will choose Bos everytime! And not in a sexual way, I always have and always will choose him. You don't know it yet, but Bos and I are more alike then we like to admit. Perhaps this is the reason why we always come back to each other. Think about it, we really didn't talk to each other... Weren't even friends anymore and still he comes when I need him and I trust him with everything when I need him. That's crazy, but it will always be like this. I think its better to end our relationship now, on good terms."

„I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. But I suspected it. I'm sorry I can't be the men you need me to be. But I'm glad you have him in your life, he is a good friend. You need to hold on to a friendship like that."

„Thank you for understanding", she cried.

I look at the clock.

„I better get going, if you are right Bosco will be here soon. And I don't think he'll appreciate that I made you cry..."

She smiled. „No, technically I made myself cry but Bos goes on instincts... And ask later, so yeah, there is a good chance that he' l try to hurt you..."

„And his first instinct is to protect you! Be glad to have someone like him in your life"

„I am, John! And I should tell him that more often."

When I drove away I saw his car coming around, she was right. He came anyway to make sure she was alright.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After our break up I started to listen more into rumors concerning the two of them.

I never got much details, but everyone was sure they were an unlikely pair. A hot headed womanizer who seemed to care for only himself and a level headed married mother. They seemed to have „disagreements" regularly, most of the time no one knew why but their fights were legendary. No one dared to get involved when they screamed at each other.

I saw that Boscorelli cares deeply for his loved ones, his Mother, Faith, Emily... And sometimes I saw that Faith is just as crazy and passionate as he is. Like when she took off with him to safe the hostage.

The only thing everyone was sure off, no matter what they always were their for each other. No fight could keep them apart and no matter what in the end they always come back to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? The story took a different turn and ending then I thought. I think of doing a second part /sequel with a little more romance in it. What do you think?


End file.
